


Liquid Courage

by rainbhrts94



Series: High Street RP Docs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up - AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/F, For High Street, New Years Eve Story, Scratching a writing itch, Self-Indulgent, Wonder how it went?, a night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/rainbhrts94
Summary: Yachi's American friend is in town and calls her out for New Years Eve. What will happen when our darling Yacchan gets a taste of liquid courage?





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for an RP group I'm in. Had a bit of an itch to write this out for context and a bit of added drama. It's 100% self-indulgence so sorry (not sorry) about that!
> 
> Happy reading!

Steam filled the air of her bathroom as the soft lavender scented water slowly drained away. She had her hair wrapped up in her plushy headband, and a towel wrapped loosely around her torso. What was she going to do with her face tonight? The steam stuck to the mirror making it hard for her to decide, but with her new roommate, it wasn’t like she could wander around the apartment in just her towel until it was clear. I mean she could, but he had company over, and that was bad form. Instead, Hitoka took in another deep breath, this time catching the hint of lemon that had been in the bath bomb as the condensation at the top of the mirror began to roll down the reflective surface. 

It took a solid forty-five minutes to do herself up. Making sure her foundation was flawless, the eyeshadow picked specifically to make her eyes pop, and the inky black eyeliner and mascara were the perfect compliment to the bright red lipstick Yachi had donned. Winding her hair into braided space buns, she finished the look off with body glitter on her collar bones and the part in her hair. 

Quickly she plucked the rose gold sequin dress off the standing cabinet in the corner and slipped it on. This little number just so happened to be, as Beyonce had once dubbed it, her freakum dress. It was a spaghetti strap bodycon V-neck mini that synched right at the top of her hip, accentuating her curves just right. Good. Very good. 

Initially, she had planned to visit the shrine for the 108 rings of the bell, but with Yachi’s general inability to tie her obi and the message she had gotten from one of her classmates from her study abroad trip, she had decided on something a touch different. 

Quietly Yachi padded through the living room, gently knocking on the door to her roommates’ room, he had mentioned heading to his cousins before the went to the shrine, but she wanted to let him know she was leaving if he was still there. After a moment with no answer, she knocked again “If you’re still in there I’m heading out! Have a good night. See you tomorrow, happy new year!!” She’d send him a text message when she got on the train just in case. 

Slipping into her black pumps at the door she pulled her jacket tight against her and headed off towards the station. It was time for some fun. 

____________________________________________________________

Yachi nearly laughed when they carded her at the door. Did she really look that young? Oh well, not like she would ever complain about being carded. Making a point to check her coat up front, she sauntered into the dimly lit bar scene, the bass from the EDM song made her chest vibrate as the strobe lights caught the glitter that decorated her there. 

“HITOKA!” barely catching her name over the thump of the music as a familiar face wormed through the crowd and latched onto her arm, smiling brightly before she continued on in English “I’m so glad you could come! It’s been so long!”

“Mimi, you look well!” Yachi raised her voice to speak over the crowd complimenting her friend, who’s green satin dress brought out her emerald eyes that were always clashing with her long red locks. She looked a bit like Poison Ivy tonight, but Yachi wouldn’t dream of telling her friend that, no matter how much Mimi prodded about her smirk. 

Yachi and Mimi took to the bar, picking up their favorite drinks from the tender. The bourbon in her drink burned as it went down, she liked it, the heat as it blossomed in her chest and gave her a flush to her ears. Hitoka felt a burst of confidence and wondered if that’s why they called it liquid courage, the more she drank, the more it burned away her insecurities and anxieties. The girls sat nursing their drinks silently as they scoped the place for a seat, as cute as they were, the pumps Hitoka had chosen were always a little uncomfortable if she stood around for too long and she was sure Mimi’s were no better. 

____________________________________________________________

It was ten minutes to midnight and Yachi had no idea when they decided to leave the bar, but both ladies were currently shaking like leaves waiting in line for the ferris wheel in Odaiba. Their outfits having garnered a few looks from passerby’s but neither seemed to care, tonight they were celebrating like American’s, and Yachi loved every minute of it. At least they looked a bit like foreigners, Yachi with her blonde locks and Mimi with her head of fire red hair, that at least kept most of the old ladies from sharing the scornful thoughts she was sure matched their disapproving looks. 

“We really stick out,” Mimi whispered as she leaned over onto Hitoka. “Not in a bad way, I think you look hot.” she paused for a minute giving Yachi a meaningful look. Mimi had always been a bit of a flirt.

“Oh please,” Yachi felt herself go as red as her friend's hair. “You look amazing! I’m pretty sure I could bake cookies on you.” dropping her voice to a whisper to compliment her friend who burst into laughter.

“Oh my gosh, I love you Hitoka.” Mimi continued to giggle as she draped herself over Yachi and nuzzled into her side. 

The booze seemed to be catching up with Yachi as she concentrated on the sound of her heels clicking on the metal of the steps as the two of them loaded into a deep purple cabin, settling into the mildly uncomfortable plastic seats. Why did people go on dates in these? Nobody’s ever comfortable enough to sit close, and the view isn’t even that great. Oh well, to each their own she guessed. 

Yachi was lost in thought, startled when Mimi jumped up and the cabin started to rock as fireworks shot off in the bay beside them. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR HITOKA!” Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs before crossing the small space crushing her in a hug. 

“Happy new year Mimi.” she giggled as she patted her friends back. They sat in silence for a moment, content to just watch the fireworks go off while sending quick messages to friends and family. Yachi’s head was starting to swim, the world beginning to feel as fuzzy as her mind. 

“Hey, Hitoka?” Mimi looked over bashfully drumming her fingers lightly, nervously, on the seat. “Can you, um, would you maybe,” her foot started tapping feverishly against the metal of the car. “Will you be my new year’s kiss?”

____________________________________________________________

Yachi woke up the next day with a groan, head pounding as she rolled away from the light peaking through her curtains. Shifting out of bed with her head down she shuffled towards the window shutting the sun out. That was better. So much better. Her hair was still up, and she could feel the stick of her makeup and the glitter she had decorated her chest with, but otherwise, she had managed to change. 

The springs in her mattress creaked as she flopped back down onto the bed, catching sight of the note underneath a full thermos. 

‘Drink it when you wake up Hime.’

Another groan sprang forth, but this time for a different reason, sure she would need to apologize to her roommate for something. Not that she remembered much past the start of the firework show. Come to think of it. How had she even gotten home? Where was Mimi? Looking at the clock as she sucked on the straw coming out of the thermos, the water felt good against her dry throat, it was only 0630. The message could wait. 

Rolling back over she curled up in a ball facing away from the window. She may not remember much, but she wouldn’t dwell on that, for now, she’d just sleep.


End file.
